To Remedy a Broken Heart
by pumpkinmoose22
Summary: In an attempt to cheer his Court Sorcerer, Arthur learns of a deeply guarded secret Merlin has kept - something that, when revealed, spurs the young king of Camelot to search with all diligence to mend.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This little tale is what I think Arthur would have done when he learned the story of Merlin and Freya. This takes place after the battle of Camlann in season 5 except in my story, Merlin was able to save Arthur's life before death could claim him. Hope you enjoy.**

01: A Broken Heart

The sun shown down through the trees in slight spurts, lighting the forest floor as the large company of men on horseback leisurely made their way down a dirt path away from the great castle of Camelot. The party was led by none other than the King himself, Arthur Pendragon, who had finally accomplished restoring peace in the land between non-magic and magic folk alike five years from the time of the great battle of Camlann, the fight where Mordrid and the evil High Priestess Morgana had met their demise. In two days time the people of the land would come together to celebrate five years of peace.

Arthur glanced to his left at his best friend, Merlin, the Court Sorcerer, who had played a key role in establishing this peace. Though it had been several years, Arthur still could not believe that Merlin was the great prophesied sorcerer Emrys, a man who had been spoken of amongst all magic folk for centuries before his birth. When he'd first met Merlin, Arthur couldn't place his finger upon why he found him so intriguing. His first impression of him was that he was an idiot; a foolhardy servant who constantly messed up and floundered about barely managing to keep up with all the chores required of him. He thought him physically weak and skillfully inept but after that fateful day when Merlin had confessed who he truly was, Arthur's outlook changed dramatically.

Merlin wasn't the weak, simple, slightly ditzy servant he'd always thought. Sure, as they grew to know each other Arthur realized he cared deeply for Merlin, treating him as the younger brother he'd never had. But he'd never thought of him as an all-powerful sorcerer! Not in the slightest! When Gaius, the Court Physician, had told him of how others viewed Merlin, he couldn't believe his ears. Now, however, he had to laugh. He'd seen Merlin perform magic that left his jaw dangling to the ground. Not to mention the reality of all their previous adventures where he came to learn Merlin played a key role in ensuring not only his survival but all of Camelot's. No, his dear friend had come far and had impressed him beyond expectations. And yet Merlin never took any credit. Sure in jest he would sometimes bring up how he'd saved everyone but when it came down to serious situations, he never once demanded to be recognized for his efforts. He was humble, caring, and constantly putting his life on the line for others.

Arthur frowned as he stared at Merlin, who seemed lost in thought. "Merlin, if you keep frowning like that you're going to cause the little sun we have to disappear behind the clouds." He was trying to lighten the sorcerer's mood.

Merlin looked up at him and attempted to smile, "If that were the case I'd just magic the clouds away."

Several of the knights chuckled lightly behind them as Arthur rolled his eyes. "There you go again, relying on your magic to solve the problem."

"Well it's solved many of them in the past," Merlin replied cheekily.

Grinning secretly that he'd seemed to pull Merlin from his melancholy, Arthur hid his happiness by putting on a face of mock insult. "Please, Merlin, we managed to survive just fine without it before you stumbled into Camelot."

"A feat I wonder over many nights," Merlin muttered just loud enough for Arthur to hear.

Arthur frowned. "Merlin, what's going on inside that magic brain of yours? You've been gloomy since you found out we were making this little trip."

"I just don't see the point in taking a holiday today, that's all," Merlin answered.

"Come on, Merlin, you haven't had a day off in over a year," Sir Gwaine said, joining the conversation.

"There's been a lot to do!" Merlin countered, turning a little in his seat to stare back at the knights. "Do you know how difficult it is to keep the Druids in line sometimes?"

"I thought they were a peace loving people," Sir Percival said.

Merlin frowned. "Not as much as you'd think. Most of them in Camelot's boarders are peacekeepers but those in the neighboring kingdoms didn't have to unite in times of crisis. Many of them have had disagreements going back centuries. I've been up to my elbows having to convince them all to get along! They always get restless during the time of the Peace Festival."

"The woes of the great sorcerer Emrys," Gwaine said, grinning.

"Merlin, you're making it sound like you're trying to stop a war," Arthur commented.

Merlin grumbled, "It feels like it."

"Didn't you complain about this last year, Merlin?" Sir Leon asked, grinning widely as he caught Gwaine's eye.

"I think he did," Gwaine smirked.

"Yes, something along the lines of telling Arthur he was going to take a sleeping draft for the duration of the festival," Percival said.

"And Arthur agreed to it but made Gaius switch the draft for an aging potion that turned him into an old man for a week instead," Sir Elyan laughed while the others joined in.

Merlin frowned. "Worst week of my life," he grumbled. "Do you know how terrible it is being stuck in the body of an old man for that long?"

"I can't say I do, Merlin," Arthur said in good spirits, smirking.

"I could remedy that, you know," Merlin threatened.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Idle threats don't become you, Merlin. You've threatened the same thing on countless occasions and yet you never follow through."

"Only because I fear that old King Arthur would be a lot bossier than how you are now. I have enough chores to accomplish as it is."

The knights laughed while Arthur's smile deepened. Even though he had offered to relinquish Merlin's duties as his manservant, Merlin refused to allow anyone else to take his job. He said it was because he didn't trust others with the tasks but the reality was that as manservant, Merlin was able to be by Arthur's side more so than if he were simply the Court Sorcerer. Besides, now that he was able to freely practice his magic he could accomplish his duties in half the time – though most of the time he still did things by hand, to the bafflement of everyone in the kingdom. Arthur, however, knew that the true reason Merlin didn't use his magic for everything was that he wanted things to stay relatively the same as they had always been.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Merlin wondered for the fifth time.

Arthur grinned. "Merlin, why can't you simply just relax and enjoy the ride?"

"Because you lied in saying this was a matter of urgency," Merlin replied, annoyed. "Do you realize how many chores I still have to accomplish before the Peace Festival? I can't afford to take a day off!"

"I never thought I'd hear the day when Merlin complained about getting a day off!" Gwaine said while the other knights smirked. "You complain almost as much as a woman when it comes to the subject."

Merlin scowled while the others laughed openly. Arthur studied him in that moment. He had been right in following his wife's advice of kidnapping Merlin from the city for the day. Gwen had approached him last week in concern for Merlin, saying how she'd noticed his usual cheer had been replaced by a slight frown. Arthur had seen it too. Dark circles hung under Merlin's eyes and a sad frown pulled at the corners of his mouth. His blue eyes didn't hold their usual twinkle and he hadn't pulled a prank on any of the knights in the last four days. Something was definitely weighing at his best friend's mind and Arthur had a strange feeling it wasn't just the preparations for the Peace Festival.

Originally he had planned to take Merlin to the tavern and play the usual gambling games – outlawing magic of course to make the game fair – but Gwen had suggested that it might be better to take Merlin away from the city, to a discrete place.

" _Merlin isn't like one of the knights, Arthur," she'd said. "He's told us before that he's of the Old Religion, magic itself. You need to take him to a magical place, somewhere that will be in his element."_

And so Arthur had spoken to several druids in town and learned that since the Old Religion was basically the earth itself, the best place to take Merlin would be someplace away from the civilizations of men. When he'd explained what he wanted to do to the knights, all of them were fully supportive and desiring to come to cheer their friend but they weren't entirely sure what they were going to do in the forest all day. None of them had come up with a specific plan. In the end they decided it would be nice to simply relax somewhere where they could reminisce of old adventures and listen to Merlin reveal more tales. He'd told them many of them over the years but they still hadn't heard them all. Perhaps Merlin sharing more of his past would put him at ease?

They continued down the trail for a few more minutes before Arthur saw something glint out of the corner of his eye. Peering into the trees, he noticed a lake. Grinning, he realized this would be a great place to relax.

"Where are you going?" Merlin questioned when Arthur spurred his horse off the path into the woods.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" Arthur called over his shoulder.

He was pleased to hear Merlin grumbling before following him off into the trees, the knights doing the same. The trees soon thinned and the view spreading out before him was magnificent. Large mountains were in the background, their surfaces covered with tall pines and countless shrubbery. The forest outlined the whole lake, secluding it and making the air feel undisturbed. Arthur normally would have written it off after beholding the scene for a moment longer but he reminded himself that he was here for Merlin who always seemed to appreciate nature more than he.

Arthur hopped off his horse and tied the reins to a large tree branch. Noticing a large gathering of rocks, Arthur planted himself down, glad to be out of the saddle for a while. The other knights joined him without hesitation after tying their steeds but Merlin, whom they were all here for, stood still after having dismounted, his eyes focused on the lake.

Arthur grinned. "Well, what do you think, Merlin? This looks like a great place to relax for a while, wouldn't you say?"

The knights all looked over at the young warlock, grinning, but soon frowns pulled at their lips. Arthur frowned as well for the look on Merlin's face wasn't one of peace but of pain. Glancing at Gwaine, who mirrored the same concern Arthur was feeling, the king stood up and walked over to his manservant's side.

"Merlin?"

"Why did you choose this place?" Merlin whispered, his eyes on the lake.

Arthur looked around. "I figured you'd like it… do you not?"

Merlin licked his lips nervously, his eyes darting down to his shoes. "I don't mind it."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. Not knowing what else to do, he punched Merlin lightly in the arm. "Then cheer up!"

"Ow!" Merlin complained, rubbing the smart. "Why did you hit me?"

Arthur shrugged. "You look like you needed it. Now, come on, let's set up camp for a while."

Merlin blinked a few times before turning his eyes away from the lake. "Right," he muttered, following after Arthur and the others.

 _Merlin could not believe Arthur had brought him here. Of all places, this was the last he'd ever thought he'd end up. Though it had been years, his heart still hadn't managed to fill the hole that had been created since the death of Freya. Cursed to be a bastet, he'd met her in Camelot and rescued her only to watch her die several days later. Though the days had been short, he'd fallen deeply for her, more than he'd first thought. From the moment he saw her, he felt connected to her. He couldn't bear to leave her in that cage. He'd tried desperately to protect her, to make sure she remained safe from the man who'd captured her, but in the end he had failed and she had died._

 _He was going to run away with her, going so far as to forsake his destiny with Arthur to do so. He often wondered if that had been why she had been taken from him. He had a greater purpose, to serve at Arthur's side and unite the land of Albion. He'd wracked himself with guilt, convincing himself that she was dead because of him. He had seen her a couple of times since her death, she having become the Lady of the Lake, caring for Excalibur and helping him protect Arthur during a few dangerous situations but those small interludes, while a blessing, were also a curse. They opened the hole even more and Merlin had to fight back tears even now as the loneliness threatened to consume him._

 _Though magic had been restored to the land, though Arthur and the others accepted him for who he was, Merlin felt they could never fully understand the magical side of him. Not the way Freya had. She had been rejected by all people, feared for what she was. Now that it was known that he was Emrys, many in the magical community feared him. Others felt his was too sacred to be treated like a regular person – these people made him very uncomfortable. Merlin only wanted to be himself and though that was accomplished while with Arthur, Gwen, and the knights, they had their own lives, duties, and families to attend to; they couldn't always be with him. If Freya had lived, she would have been there when his friends were occupied._

 _But she was gone and he was alone._

 _He was touched that Arthur and the knights had taken the day to try to make him feel better, to cheer him up. He just found it ironic that the day they chose to do so was the day he'd lost Freya years ago. And they happened to stop at the very lake he'd taken her to the day she'd died. Merlin felt the Old Religion was laughing at him. Couldn't it see he was being tortured? It was hard enough having to watch his friends with their wives – even Gwaine had settled down with a woman!_

 _Merlin was yanked from his thoughts by Gwaine who had nudged him with his shoulder. "So, Merlin, tell us a tale!"_

" _Yeah!" The others cheered._

 _Merlin raised an eyebrow. He found it interesting that they were so eager to hear his side of the story of the adventures he and Arthur had been on. "Alright," he muttered, "How about the one involving the Goblin that possessed Gaius?"_

 _Arthur immediately stilled. "I don't think that's a good one to tell," he said hastily._

 _Elyan and Gwaine shared a grin. "Oh, come on, Arthur," Gwaine said. "I've never heard this story."_

" _I don't think it would be wise," Arthur said again._

 _Merlin smirked. "What, you don't want them to know how you turned into a –"_

" _MERLIN!" Arthur shouted, rounding on him._

 _Merlin laughed._

" _Turned into what?" Gwaine said eagerly._

" _No!" Arthur cried. "Not one word! Tell a different tale."_

" _But –"_

" _A different tale, Merlin! Or I'll have you muck out the stables without magic!"_

 _Merlin rolled his eyes. "Fine, how about the time you were enchanted to fall in love with the Lady Vivian?"_

" _Merlin," Arthur warned._

 _Seeing he was pushing his luck when it came to teasing, Merlin settled for telling them of the time he'd used magic to stop Sir Valiant from killing Arthur with a magical shield possessing poisonous snakes. The knights were a good audience and Merlin soon found himself sharing not one but several stories. There were rounds of laughter, gasps of surprise, questions about his magic and by the time the sun was well past noon, Merlin found himself very relaxed._

" _So, we've heard countless tales but let's get down to a question that's been on everyone's mind for quite a while," Gwaine said._

 _Merlin raised an eyebrow. "What question might that be?"_

" _Well, we can't all help but notice that you're single, Merlin," Elyan said while the others nodded._

 _Merlin stiffened. "An honest observation."_

Arthur narrowed his eyes. Merlin's once relaxed mood had drastically changed, the twinkle in his eye leaving immediately as he looked out towards the lake, his body shifting uncomfortably.

"Care to tell us why that is?" Percival prompted.

Merlin was quiet for a long time. The knights and Arthur shared looks. "Merlin?" Arthur questioned.

Merlin sighed. "Yes?"

Arthur didn't say anything, instead deciding to eye him with deep scrutiny. Merlin, under this intense stare, shifted uncomfortably. The knights didn't say anything, sensing that teasing him wasn't the best thing to do at the moment. Merlin let out a heavy sigh and played with the fire they had started, poking the coals with a stick. Arthur was becoming concerned now. Why did his best friend look so depressed?

"The person I love I can never be with," Merlin confessed.

The knights shared looks while Arthur frowned. "What do you mean?"

The knights leaned forward, wanting to hear the warlock's answer.

"She's dead," Merlin answered, his eyes on the flames.

The fire crackled for a while and the cheerful air dampened with considerable sadness as everyone in the company felt sympathy for the young sorcerer.

"We don't have to talk about it," Arthur said, sensing that this subject was very delicate; even though he was desperately curious. Who had Merlin loved? How had he had time to fall in love when he was busy doing everything he'd needed to do? Did Arthur know the woman?

Merlin shook his head. "No; you deserve to know. That way you can stop badgering me about settling down with someone."

The knights looked a little guilty. For the last couple months their latest fun had been trying to set Merlin up with someone.

Merlin kept his eyes on the fire as he began his tale. "Her name was Freya. Years ago, a bounty hunter came into town with a girl he'd captured. Gaius and I saw her chained in a cage. The second I saw her" – Merlin paused, shaking his head – "I felt something spark to life inside of me, something I've never felt before or since. I wanted to free her but Gaius said it was too risky; I couldn't do so without jeopardizing my own safety. But I couldn't get the image of her out of my head. I waited until Gaius was asleep, snuck out, and freed her while the bounty hunter was still in the tavern.

"I hid her in the underground catacombs and promised to get her food and water. I hated leaving her there in the dark but I couldn't shirk from my duties to Arthur. I confess," – he smirked – "I stole Arthur's food that morning to feed her."

Arthur suddenly remembered the time Merlin had acted strangely, calling him fat. At the time, the townspeople were being attacked by a creature Gaius had called a bastet. Wait… Arthur had seen the girl change into the creature… could she be…?!

"I took the food to Freya. She was surprised to see that I had come back. I realized that she considered herself a monster, saying that everywhere she went, she was cast away. I couldn't see why that was so. She had a kind soul, one that had been wounded by hurt and rejection for so long that she was convinced she was what people thought she was. I wanted to help her see how I saw her. She was so special." Merlin stopped, his voice thick with emotion.

Arthur couldn't help but wonder. He'd never seen this side of Merlin before. He waited, listening to every word he spoke, desperate to hear everything he had to say.

"The next two days, four people died and accounts were given of a beast with large black wings that looked like a panther. Gaius did some research and shared his suspicions with me that he believed the girl who had gone missing was a bastet. I hadn't told him I freed her nor that I was harboring her in the catacombs. I couldn't bring myself to. The second I learned what she was, I realized she would have to leave Camelot. She couldn't stay there; not when everyone was hunting for her.

"She told me that she used to live by a lake with mountains… I decided that I was going to run away with her. We'd go somewhere where we could be ourselves, away from people, where we wouldn't have to hide."

Arthur's mouth dropped open. After everything he'd learned from Merlin, he knew that Merlin's destiny was to serve him and help unite the land of Albion. Yet here Merlin was saying that he had almost run away with this woman he'd only just met. At first he thought him fickle. What kind of person runs off with someone they'd just met? Then again, when Arthur thought more about it, he realized that Merlin wasn't normal. Merlin was bound to something Arthur couldn't fully understand, a destiny that compelled him to do the things he did. The moment he met Merlin, Arthur felt a strange connection to him. Perhaps some other kind of strange connection was felt between Merlin and this girl? But if that were so, why had she died?

Merlin continued, "Freya and I had made all the plans to leave but she left the catacombs before I could get to her. She didn't want me to give up the current life I had even though that's what I wanted. She was discovered by the night patrol and then chased by Arthur and the knights. By the time I got to her, she had already transformed and had been backed into a corner. I feared she would be killed so I used magic to cause a stone statue to fall in front of her, giving her enough time to take flight and get away.

"I found her in the catacombs, still as a bastet. She didn't harm me though. In fact, as I stepped up to her and touched her head, I could see nothing but the girl I'd fallen in love with. I saw her kind, tortured soul behind those yellow eyes. I couldn't hate her. She transformed back into herself and confessed that she was cursed to become a bastet by a sorceress, forced to kill every night, even though that was the last thing that she wanted to do. Freya would never willingly harm anyone. She killed the sorceress's son out of self defense and in retaliation, she was cursed. It had been a mistake yet anger fueled by grief brought about a horrible life of misery and undeserved suffering.

"As a result of a wound she sustained, there was nothing I could do to save her…" – tears freely spilt from Merlin's eyes as he choked out – "I brought her to this lake. It was the only thing I could think of to give her in her final moments. Dying in my arms, s-she told me that I had given her something she'd thought she would never have again: love. She promised that she would repay me for granting this to her and then… she died. I made a boat out of magic, laid her inside, and pushed it into the lake before setting the body of fire. Freya became the Lady of the Lake, the one who guarded the sword Excalibur until the proper time to give it to you, Arthur. I also have seen her in vision once, when I was in need of help. Other than that, I have been haunted by memories, unable to be with her yet possessing a hole in my chest that won't go away. I know they say that people can move on, that they can find others to love after losing someone so special, but I feel there will never be another for me. I'm connected to Freya in a way I can't even explain and yet I will never be able to be with her in this life. I have a duty to fulfill and I will see that it is carried out no matter how hard it is sometimes to be alone while others are not.

"Please, don't misunderstand," he hastened to add with the utmost sincerity, "I'm not bitter in the slightest that each of you have found someone to love. I am quite happy for you. I simply hope that you will now understand why I prefer not to be pressured to find someone to be with when the someone I need to be with is unattainable."

And then Merlin left them, walking away from the camp to wander down to the lake's edge, no doubt to gather his emotions. Arthur had not been expecting this; neither had the knights, by the looks on their faces. Arthur sat there feeling numb. It was his fault. As Merlin had told his tale, Arthur realized that it was his fault Freya had died. He'd been the one to stab her! Even though he'd seen that she was a girl before she became the beast, he'd still attacked. Why? Honestly, at the time, he'd thought the form of the girl had been a trick. He didn't believe that she was really a person, just a magical creature that had been killing his people.

He hadn't seen her the way Merlin had.

And he felt like a complete and utter jerk.

"And I respected Merlin before I knew all that," Gwaine muttered, staring off at the sorcerer who had become a silent statue by the lake's shore.

"Yeah," Percival muttered. "I don't even know what to say."

"I was there," Leon muttered, disgusted with himself. "I was there the night that poor girl turned into the bastet."

"But you weren't the one to stab her," Arthur snarled, his anger at himself coming out in full force. "I killed her!"

"Arthur, you didn't know!" Elyan said, defending him.

"I saw her change into the beast!" Arthur countered. "I attacked her even though I'd seen she was a girl!"

"You thought the same thing the rest of the knights did," Leon said. "We thought she was the beast and nothing more. We went off what we knew from the bounty hunter and our previous encounters with magic."

"That doesn't change the fact that I killed the girl Merlin clearly loves!" Arthur snapped, leaping to his feet.

He couldn't believe what he'd done. It was his fault. And in his ignorance he had brought Merlin to the very place he'd laid the girl to rest! What had he been thinking?

A hand reached out and touched his shoulder but Arthur recoiled. He didn't want comfort. He didn't deserve it. Merlin was the greatest man he'd ever come to know. He deserved every happiness the world could offer and yet he'd been stripped of that. And it was because of him.

The hand settled on his shoulder again and Arthur turned around, ready to punch whoever dared try to comfort him when Merlin was the one in greater need. To his absolute shock and surprise, the hand belonged to none other than… "Merlin," he muttered.

Merlin looked at him with a serious expression on his face, his eyes burning with such intensity that Arthur couldn't look away even if he wanted to. "Arthur, I don't blame you for Freya's death," he said in solemn sincerity. "If you hadn't been the one to deliver the blow, something else would have happened to her to prevent me from leaving with her. I've had a lot of time to ponder over this. The Old Religion didn't want me to run away from my destiny. It saw a hindrance and removed it. This isn't your fault."

Arthur felt a surge of anger. "Why would the Old Religion inflict such pain upon you just to ensure you fulfilled your destiny? It isn't fair! You've done everything for it! You've accomplished what they wanted you to do! Would they reward you if I relieved you from your duties? Is that what this is?"

Merlin's face filled with anguish at these words. "Please never threaten to do such a thing," he begged.

Arthur was disgusted. Not at Merlin but at the Old Religion. It had done this to him; forced him to do its bidding. "It isn't fair for you to have to sacrifice so much without a reward, Merlin," Arthur said firmly. The last thing he wanted was to release Merlin from serving him not because he saw him as a tool but because he was his best friend. He didn't want to lose having him by his side. It was a selfish thought but, if it would bring Merlin greater happiness, Arthur would do it. He would let him go.

"Releasing me from your service wouldn't stop me from serving you," Merlin replied just as stubbornly. "I was born to serve you and I won't stop that."

Arthur frowned. "But –"

"Don't take away the one thing that I live for, Arthur," Merlin pled.

Arthur's scowl deepened as he studied the young sorcerer. Why was Merlin so happy being his personal servant? How could wading on someone day in and day out your entire life bring you happiness and fulfillment? Arthur couldn't understand it but Merlin had told him time and time again that he truly was perfectly content with being his manservant 'til the day he died. His sincerity was so heartfelt whenever he'd say this that Arthur didn't have the heart to rip him away from servitude.

Sighing, Arthur shook his head. "Fine… but that doesn't mean you have to be denied having a life full of happiness."

"My life if full of happiness," Merlin argued.

"But it isn't complete," Arthur rejoined.

Merlin opened his mouth to retort but no words came out. This was all the confirmation Arthur needed to know he was right. Though Merlin was happy, Arthur had seen some days when his cheerfulness was forced. He'd lost so much. His best friend from childhood had died, the girl he loved had been taken from him, and his father had passed away in his arms shortly after the two had met. Arthur wanted to scream.

Merlin brought Arthur back to the present by taking him by the shoulder. "My life may not be complete," he said, his blue eyes bearing into Arthur's, "but it is enough. Freya waits for me in Avalon and when the time comes, I'll see her again."

Arthur looked upon Merlin with pity and admiration. How could he find joy such as this after everything he'd been through? If Arthur had been him and lost Guinevere, he would have become a shell. Yet Merlin had pressed forward and continued to be the person he'd always been. The man was a riddle wrapped up in a mystery. Once again, Arthur was astounded by him. But, despite Merlin's words, he was still discomforted. Something about this whole situation seemed wrong. But what could he do to fix it? Freya was dead! But there had to be something he could do!

"We'd best be getting back," Merlin said suddenly, clapping Arthur on the shoulder, sending him one of his trademark smiles. "I know how irritable you are when you're hungry and I'd rather not face that today."

The ride back to Camelot was one of false cheer, the knights and Arthur trying to pretend that everything was fine like Merlin but the truth was that everyone was silently suffering, pondering over Merlin's tale and desperately wondering if there was any way to remedy his broken heart.

* * *

 **Chapter two to come soon. Reviews would be lovely! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

02: Seeking a Remedy

It was the first night of the Peace Festival and Camelot was filled with the sounds of music, laughter, and happiness. Sorcerers performed magic tricks for entertainment, food fit for royalty was passed around to everyone no matter their station, and couples danced to the small band of magicians playing in the courtyard. Arthur walked among his people making sure to greet and politely converse with as many as he could while searching the crowd. He knew there were many druids around but he was looking for one man in particular.

Iseldir was an older druid chieftain Arthur had first met several years ago back when Morgana was alive and threatening to take over Camelot. At the time, he'd been a kind soul, a man supportive of what the future would bring, and after peace had been established he'd been a good friend not only to Merlin but to Arthur.

A loud bang went off and Arthur twisted around in time to see the huge figure of a dragon made of blue and green sparks flapping its wings as it climbed into the sky. The entertaining spell had come from none other than Merlin who was currently surrounded by a large group of children. Arthur smiled as he watched Merlin laugh openly over the kids' antics, some pulling on his arms, requesting other animals. The people clapped over the dragon display as it swooped up into the air and then exploded, the sparks falling from the sky like multicolored sheets of rain, disappearing before falling onto any structures below.

"Emrys really has a way with children," a voice said somewhere beside him.

Arthur looked around to find Iseldir had slipped next to him, his eyes trained on the Court Sorcerer who was now conjuring a variety of animals out of every color of the rainbow. They swam through the air around the children who giggled while incessantly trying to catch the magical shapes.

"I confess I haven't really ever seen him interact with them before," Arthur admitted, "but you're right."

"I heard you were looking for me?" Iseldir said, turning to face the king.

"I was," Arthur replied, looking around. "I want to speak to you but perhaps in a more private setting?"

Iseldir raised a quizzical eyebrow but nodded, indicating for Arthur to lead the way. The two men weaved through the crowd back towards the palace steps. Arthur caught several of the knights eyes as they went; all of them nodded in approval, Gwaine even grinned. Guinevere noticed them too and smiled, showing her support that Arthur was doing the right thing. Returning her smile with one full of love Arthur made his way up the steps, Iseldir following right behind him.

It was rather surreal stepping behind the palace doors, silencing the loud laughter and music from the festival outside. Arthur found it a little disconcerting at first but he grew comfortable by the time he and Iseldir reached the throne room where the Round Table sat. Arthur indicated for Iseldir to sit before sitting next to him.

"Now, Sire, what is this all about?" the druid chieftain asked staring at him curiously.

"I wanted to talk to you about Merlin."

"Oh? What about him?"

Arthur paused, rubbing the back of his neck. This had seemed like an easy thing to talk about in his head but now that he was here, he felt a little foolish. Was it right to discuss Merlin's love life without his knowledge? Arthur remembered the pain in his dear friend's eyes when he told his story and made up his mind.

"I – as well as others – have noticed that Merlin has been rather depressed as of late. The Knights and I tried to lighten his mood by taking him out of the castle two days ago; Guinevere suggested going to the forest since Merlin seems to like it there. I spotted a lake and after we set up camp, Merlin eventually ended up telling us a story involving a woman he had fallen in love with."

Iseldir grew sad. "The Lady of the Lake," he muttered.

"Yes, you know her?" Arthur questioned curiously.

"I have spoken with her once for my own reasons," Iseldir said evasively. "She possesses a kind soul."

"How did you know about her and Merlin's relationship?"

"She asked about him," Iseldir said. "She wanted to know how he was doing, if he was safe. I assured her he was."

"I want to bring her back," Arthur said, spitting out the words without thought of decorum.

Iseldir's eyebrows rose into his thick white hairline. "I beg your pardon, Sire?"

"I want to bring Freya back to life," Arthur repeated. "I know it sounds ridiculous but I feel that Merlin deserves the right to be with the woman he loves while he's living. I may not understand everything concerning the Old Religion but I think that it should at the very least reward him. Merlin has fulfilled his destiny. Albion has been established and I'm safe. Why can't he have a chance for happiness?"

Iseldir stared at Arthur for a long time. "Your Majesty, I understand your desires in wanting to bring happiness to Emrys but there are rules in the Old Religion. In order for a life to be given –"

"A life must be taken," Arthur interrupted, remembering the reason of his birth. "I know."

"Then you know to do what you suggest means someone must die in order for the Lady of the Lake to be restored."

Arthur frowned. "Surely there is another way?"

Iseldir shook his head. "I don't believe there is, Sire, not unless you delve into the dark arts. Black magic can raise the dead but it can't bring someone fully back to life."

Arthur sighed in frustration. "There has to be something!"

"You could try conversing with the Triple Goddess but I don't believe she will listen to you."

Arthur started. "The Triple Goddess… she has the power over life and death?"

"Of course, among other things," Iseldir answered.

"Where can I find her?"

"You can't simply demand an audience with her!" Iseldir cried, shocked.

"Why not?" Arthur asked, standing up.

"She doesn't concern herself with such mundane things."

"Merlin's love life is not mundane!" Arthur retorted protectively. "Love is the most powerful thing there is in this world. Surely the Triple Goddess will be supportive of it?"

Iseldir studied him a moment before sighing. "I suppose you're not going to give up until I tell you how you can contact her, even if I believe this request to be a hopeless case."

"You're right," Arthur said, "my desire may be ludicrous but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try. Tell me, Iseldir, how can I find her?"

"You must go to the Isle of the Blessed, located near the Great Seas of Meredor."

"Thank you," Arthur smiled gratefully before turning on his heel.

"Surely you aren't going there now?" Iseldir cried, standing up to follow the king.

"Of course I am," Arthur said, walking purposefully.

"But the Peace Festival has only just begun! You're participating in the jousting competition in two days. It will take more than that to even arrive at the Isle let alone to seek an audience with the deity! You could be gone for almost a week, Sire! Even with the fastest steed you possess you won't be back before the jousting competition."

"I won't be going by horse, Iseldir," Arthur smirked, peering over his shoulder at the druid.

Iseldir looked upon him in bewilderment. "How else do you mean to get there?"

"Someone owes me a favor," Arthur said mysteriously. Clapping the druid on the shoulder, he happily added, "Take care of Merlin for me while I'm gone won't you? And don't let him know what I'm up to."

Iseldir sighed, shaking his head. "I don't think anything good will come from this, Sire."

"Have a little more faith," Arthur replied before disappearing down a side hallway leading towards the side of the castle, leaving the druid standing there with a look of trepidation on his face.

Arthur knew he was taking a risk going to see the Great Dragon without Merlin's supervision; though the magical lizard was usually well behaved, he had been known to have quite the temper at times. It was quite dangerous for Arthur to be venturing alone to the dragon's keep since he had no idea what kind of mood Kilgarrah would be in but the fear wasn't going to stop him. If he had to, he'd miss the festival and ride out on horseback. Merlin was more important than a jousting tournament anyway.

Since magic had been restored to the land, Kilgarrah and Aithusa – the last of the great dragons – now lived in a large stone cave Merlin had conjured with magic. A small man sized door in the palace dungeons led into the several hundred feet cave that grew in size the further in one wandered. The exit was a hole large enough for Kilgarrah to pass through with his wings spread wide open, located in a field that used to grow wheat; the crop never grew back after Kilgarrah's attack on Camelot shortly after being freed. One might think it stupid to have such a cave attached to the castle, assuming it would be a fool-proof way for an enemy to breech the city walls, but what needed to be accounted for was that not only did two giant dragons live within but the door itself was enchanted so only a select few could open it (that select few being Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, Sir Elyan, and Gaius). If any other tried, they'd be shocked into a coma.

Descending the stairs to the dungeons, Arthur nodded once to the guards stationed there before passing the empty cells to the Dragon's Keep as they'd come to call it. Pushing the wooden door open, Arthur felt the hair on his arms stand up. It always did this when he passed through the door; Merlin said it was the magic recognizing the one touching the wood.

The cave walls were incredible, the dark rock appearing almost as if it were naturally made. Stalactites and stalagmites lined the ceiling and floor and the cool temperature seeping through Arthur's armor was actually quite pleasant. A lit torch stood in a bracket next to the door. Arthur took it out and made for the cave's exit, wondering if the dragons were even here.

He needn't have worried however, for he hadn't even made it fifty paces before a white streak flew into his frame of vision. Though the younger of the two, Aithusa had grown the last five years, her size now rivaling Kilgarrah's. Her white scales gleamed in the torchlight off her magnificent body, her legs strong and muscular, her wings large and thin. Giant horns protruded from her head and large spikes ran all the way down the spine of her back to her long tail. Ebony claws raked gently across the cave floor as she quickly crawled around until she was arched around Arthur in a wide circle.

"Well, well, this is a pleasant surprise," she said, her voice a melodic soprano – well, as melodic as a dragon's voice can be anyway. Aithusa's large blue eyes lowered to peer directly in front of Arthur. "What does the king desire?"

Arthur smiled, reaching out to touch Aithusa's snout. "I seek an audience with Kilgarrah. Is he around?"

Aithusa smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying Arthur's touch. The two had come quite a long way the past couple of years. Aithusa had originally been loyal to Morgana, helping her in her plots to overthrow Camelot. After the witch's death, Aithusa sought out Merlin and after a long discussion, she was granted clemency for her actions. Though many held grudges against her for past transgressions, Merlin vouched for her change of heart and when she saved Arthur from dying in battle two years ago, many changed their opinions of her. She and the king had developed a relationship that was greater than the one she had with Merlin after that event.

Merlin had joked that perhaps Aithusa was just attracted to Pendragons seeing the way she fawned over Arthur. The king had been weary of this affection at first but he'd grown to understand Aithusa, trusting in her wisdom and appreciating her listening ear when neither Guinevere nor Merlin were available to hear him vent.

Aithusa frowned a little as she pulled away from Arthur's touch. "And what can Kilgarrah do for you that I cannot?"

"I need a ride to the Isle of the Blessed."

"I can give you one!" Aithusa offered.

"I believe the Once and Future King is asking for my services, Aithusa, not yours," said a deep voice somewhere behind the white dragon.

Aithusa's blue eyes rolled as she shifted around, allowing Arthur to see Kilgarrah coming towards them. His large amber eyes bore down upon Arthur as he towered above him in all his golden majesty. No matter how many times he'd seen him, Arthur still had difficulties finding his voice when beholding the ancient creature.

"Kilgarrah," he said respectively, inclining his head.

"King Arthur, what brings you to the Dragon's Keep?"

"You already heard why he's here," Aithusa began but Kilgarrah growled, silencing her.

Arthur smirked as Aithusa huffed while shifting on her haunches.

"I know he wants a ride but he hasn't told me his reasoning for going to the Isle of the Blessed." Kilgarrah turned his large eyes back to Arthur, scrutinizing him.

"I seek an audience with the Triple Goddess," Arthur stated, his eyes never wavering from the magnificent dragon.

Aithusa audibly gasped while Kilgarrah's eyes widened. "And why would you desire to speak to her?" the gold dragon wondered.

Arthur answered honestly, "I want to ask her a favor."

Kilgarrah's laughter rumbled from his throat echoing eerily off the cave walls. "I fear you will be wasting your breath, young king."

"What on earth would you ask of her?" wondered Aithusa.

"I wish my reasons to remain unspoken," Arthur replied evasively. He didn't want to chance having Merlin find out what he was up to until he was already well away from Camelot.

Kilgarrah's eyes narrowed. "Is this a selfish request?"

"No."

Aithusa looked between the young man and the ancient dragon as silence seemed to stretch between them. Arthur was beginning to lose patience. The only reason he hadn't already spoken was because Merlin warned him not to be irritated with the Great Dragon. Breathing heavily through his nose, he prayed for the strength not to break the hushed atmosphere. Come on, stupid bloody dragon…

"Very well," Kilgarrah finally spoke. "I will take you to the Isle."

"Excellent!" Arthur cried, stepping closer.

"But before I do," Kilgarrah interrupted, causing Arthur to pause, "I want to know why you want me to take you there rather than Aithusa."

Arthur looked at Aithusa who tried to mask the hurt she was feeling. He kindly patted one of her stunning claws. "I need to speak with Kilgarrah about what I'm going to do."

"And you feel you can't discuss it with me? Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I do, Aithusa," Arthur assured, stroking her head which had lowered so she could more easily observe him. "I just feel that it needs to be Kilgarrah. I'll make it up to you by playing with you for an hour this weekend. We can go anywhere you like."

Aithusa's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Can we go to the deepest part of the woods and play find the dagger?"

Kilgarrah looked amused while Arthur tried to keep a straight face. "Er – sure Aithusa."

"Alright then," she said quite pleased before lying down. "Have fun with the old man."

Kilgarrah rolled his eyes and muttered, "Hatchlings," under his breath. Lowering his head, he invited Arthur to climb aboard. Slipping over the scales just behind Kilgarrah's large horns, Arthur secured his arms around them before the dragon twisted around and headed for the exit.

The wind whipped through Arthur's hair and his stomach twisted oddly as he looked down to find the ground twenty feet below him. They hadn't even lifted off the ground yet. Arthur had only been flying with Kilgarrah and Aithusa a handful of times – Merlin was the experienced flyer. He could ride the dragons around for hours on end and return looking fully energized with a radiant smile plastered to his face that would last the rest of the day. Arthur, on the other hand, would begin feeling sick if he stayed off the ground for over an hour. He liked the feeling of the wind in his face but he didn't enjoy the thought that with one wrong move he could plunge to his death with no way to break the fall. Merlin had assured him that Kilgarrah or Aithusa would never let that happen to him but the fear was still there. Gulping, Arthur focused on keeping his eyes off the ground.

Kilgarrah chuckled, the rumbling in his throat causing Arthur to wiggle back and forth. "Don't do that!" Arthur complained, tightening his hold on the dragon's horns.

"I apologize, young king," Kilgarrah laughed. "You need not fear I will allow anything to happen to you."

Arthur frowned. "You know very well how I feel about flying Kilgarrah. If I didn't feel this matter was urgent, I'd go by horse."

"Indeed you would," Kilgarrah mused before spreading his large golden wings.

Bracing himself, Arthur gripped the horns even harder and then his stomach dropped as Kilgarrah pushed off into the night sky. With several mighty flaps they were hundreds of feet above the ground, swimming amidst the clouds. A lovely moon bathed them in a soft bluish glow as Kilgarrah turned his powerful body towards the Isle of the Blessed.

"Now, Arthur, what is it you wanted to speak to me alone about?" Kilgarrah asked after he'd stretched out his wings to glide almost lazily through the sky.

"I want to know if Merlin spoke to you at all about the Lady of the Lake."

Kilgarrah was quiet for a time before he sighed. "Merlin does not speak of her but I know of their relationship."

"How?"

"The heart can carry a heavy burden, Arthur," Kilgarrah replied. "Merlin's relationship with the Lady of the Lake has been spoken of in several prophecies concerning him."

"What do the prophecies say?" Arthur asked curiously.

"The connection between Merlin and the Lady of the Lake is deeper than most men and women's," Kilgarrah answered evasively. "Their very souls are connected through the bonds of magic. One of the prophecies concerning their relationship has already been fulfilled: that Merlin would seek the Lady's help and she would present him with a sword of power."

"Excalibur," Arthur muttered, glancing down at the weapon resting against his hip.

"Yes. Merlin gave it to the Lady of the Lake for safe keeping until he should have need of it."

"What of the other prophecies?"

"I'm sorry, Arthur, but I fear I can't reveal any more to you."

"Why not?"

"The Old Religion does not wish for you to know."

Arthur scowled. The Old Religion again? He would have pressed Kilgarrah to elaborate further but the dragon had begun to descend. Arthur looked down and noticed the great lake with a single speck of land resting in its center, the broken down remains of an ancient castle standing on the darkened earth. The walls were the only things that remained mostly intact; Arthur felt a twinge of regret remembering that it was the Great Purge led by his father that had brought about the destruction of this place.

Even though he wasn't as in tune with magic as Merlin Arthur could tell this place was special. The air felt different and the trees surrounding the area almost seemed to whisper with unspoken secrets as Kilgarrah's great body drifted across their tops and out over the lake. He flapped his wings several times, beating them up and down before coming to a gentle stop on the banks of the Isle.

"This is as far as I go, Arthur," he said firmly. "From here on out, you are on your own. If you meet the Triple Goddess, respect and obey the decision she makes. It would be foolish to do otherwise. When you are ready to leave, come back to the shore and wait for me to come get you."

Arthur slipped off Kilgarrah's neck and turned to address him. "I will keep your words of wisdom in mind, my friend. Thank you for bringing me here."

The Great Dragon bowed his head respectively. "I have a feeling I know what it is you wish to ask of the Triple Goddess. Even if she does not grant your request know that I support it. I too want to see Merlin happy."

Arthur stared into the dragon's knowing eyes for several moments before giving him a firm nod and disappearing through an open doorway leading into a courtyard of stone and grass. Sensing this was a magical place, Arthur removed Excalibur and set it in the grass before walking towards the stone alter standing in the middle of the courtyard. Looking around, he noticed the decrepit walls of stone covered in vines and was sad in his heart. This was once a happy place yet now it was no more than a ruin. And his father had been the cause.

"I'm sorry," he murmured aloud to no one in particular. Not sure of what to do next, he cleared his throat to remind himself of why he was here. "I come seeking a remedy for a broken heart," he declared aloud. "I request an audience with the Triple Goddess."

His words echoed around the walls but nothing happened. Arthur stood still, his eyes darting every which way but he couldn't see anyone or anything out of the ordinary. He was the only one on this Isle. How stupid could he have been to come here demanding the great Triple Goddess to meet him? She was the most powerful being of the Old Religion. He had no right to demand anything from her. With the snap of her fingers she could turn him into a donkey for the rest of his life while he could do nothing. He was simply a man – a man desiring to help a friend.

A sudden white light flashed through the entire courtyard, momentarily blinding Arthur. Throwing up his hands, he squinted, searching for the light's source. The glow gathered into one location (behind the altar) until it formed into the shape of a woman. Arthur's eyes widened in shock.

Her hair reached down to her knees, the color of winter's snow. Her eyes were of the brightest sky, her skin pale, and her body thin. Her flowing white and gold gown reminded Arthur of a cloud, the edges not completely defined but still appearing to be in solid form. Immediately he knelt before her, averting his gaze respectfully. The goddess's bare feet came to a stop before him and Arthur felt a finger lift his chin so his eyes would look up into hers. Her face was kind, the countenance one of wisdom beyond understanding.

When she spoke, the only thing Arthur could compare the tone to was a steady flowing brook. "Arthur Pendragon," she said, smiling down upon him, "present your request."


	3. Chapter 3

**A huge thanks to Zerimar, Assassins Stole My Pants, and Jesse R for reviewing! And a huge thanks to all of you for taking the time to read this short story. :) Hope you like this chapter!**

03: Conditions

Arthur's throat felt dry as he shakily rose to his feet. Averting his eyes from the goddess's gentle gaze, he spoke instead to the ground. "Great goddess," he said respectively, "I am an imperfect man that probably doesn't deserve your time or attention but I have not sought an audience with you concerning myself. I recently learned my friend lost someone – someone very dear to their heart."

"Merlin," the goddess said, looking at him knowingly.

"Yes," Arthur replied. "I may not fully understand the Old Religion but one thing I do know is that when someone does something good, they deserve to be rewarded."

"Indeed."

Arthur swallowed and courage welled within him. Raising his eyes, he locked onto the deity's gaze. "Merlin has done more than enough to deserve happiness. He has always sought to fulfill the destiny that was thrust upon him."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken there, young Pendragon," the Triple Goddess interrupted. "Merlin once had every intention of deviating from the path clearly laid before him. He was going to abandon you."

Arthur opened his mouth to argue but then he remembered something Merlin said: " _I decided that I was going to run away with her. We'd go somewhere where we could be ourselves, away from people, where we wouldn't have to hide."_

"He was in love," Arthur muttered. "His desire to abandon me was perfectly understandable."

"And if he had, Albion would never have been united."

"But it is now," Arthur pointed out.

"Yes," the goddess muttered, "it is for now."

Arthur frowned. "You can't tell me that if you brought Freya back that would change?"

"Merlin is meant to remain at your side and help you keep the land of Albion as it should be."

"And he is more than committed to do that! Magic has been restored to the land. The only reason Merlin was going to run away with the girl was because it was banned at the time. Please, it pains me to see my friend suffering when the rest of us have everything we've ever wanted."

"How can you be sure Merlin wants to be reunited with the Lady of the Lake?" the Triple Goddess asked, raising a white blonde eyebrow.

Arthur sighed. "Merlin is a quiet man. He'd rather suffer in silence than voice his true thoughts and feelings. He doesn't like being a burden on others, instead trying to shoulder all the pain he's feeling by himself. I'm here because I know that even though it's in his heart of hearts to ask you this himself he never will. So I'm asking for him. Will you bring Freya back and allow him – a warlock who has done everything in his power to do what he should – the right of love?"

There, he'd said it. The goddess stared at him, expressionless, her mesmerizing eyes bearing into his. He suddenly felt like a little child having requested something ludicrous of his parents. Swallowing with difficulty, he tried his hardest not to retract his gaze back to the ground.

After what felt like an eternity, the goddess suddenly surprised him by laughing, the sound echoing off the walls like the peel of multiple church bells. Swooping towards him, she brought her face so it was literally inches away from Arthur's face. Arthur was shocked that up close, the colors in her eyes swirled, dancing around like a bubbling brook. Her long white fingers rested against Arthur's cheek and the touch was surprisingly warm.

"Arthur Pendragon, how you have grown," she chuckled, searching his eyes. "When I first sent Merlin to you, you were nothing more than an arrogant boy trying to prove himself a man. Now you stand before me as a man desiring nothing of himself but the happiness of his friend. I knew you would become this. You are right; Merlin deserves what he longs for. However, I have given the one he loves the title of Gatekeeper of Avalon. I cannot allow her to leave her post to be by his side."

Arthur's heart constricted and anger boiled his blood. He opened his mouth to retort but then he remembered Kilgarrah's warning: respect the goddess's decision. Filled with defeat, Arthur bowed his head. "Then my desire concerning Merlin is in vain."

"Arthur?"

Arthur looked up to find the goddess smiling mischievously. "I may have said I could not allow her to leave her post to be by his side but that does not mean I am unwilling to ease the warlock's pain."

Arthur's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I can grant the Lady of the Lake a fixed amount of time where she can be with Merlin and him with her."

Arthur's jaw dropped in shock. "You could make that happen?"

"Of course I can," the goddess replied haughtily. "I am the Triple Goddess you know. I will grant Merlin the ability to see Freya every four months for the entire month. I believe that will be adequate time for the two to enjoy each other's company and still fulfill their duties. Of course, I expect Merlin to not shirk from his duties to you. Though Freya may be part of his life then, his duty to you must always come first. Should he neglect to protect and serve you, the privilege of being with Freya will be taken away and he will have to wait until he is in Avalon to truly be united with her."

Arthur couldn't believe his ears. He was about to thank the goddess when he suddenly remembered the ancient rule of magic. "Forgive me, goddess, but I feel the need to ask something."

"You wish to know if I am going to take another's life since the rule with magic is that if a life is given a life must be taken."

Arthur shouldn't have been surprised. She was a goddess after all. "You can understand my desire to know."

"Indeed I can, young Pendragon. I give you my word that the special case of Merlin and Freya will not result in the harm of others lives in any way."

"Or their own?" Arthur questioned.

The goddess grinned. "Or their own."

"Then Freya won't turn into that creature like she did?"

"The curse died when she did and no, before you ask, it will not return."

"And I have your word on that?" Arthur asked eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at her.

The goddess smirked as she gently lifted her waist length blonde hair over her shoulder. "My, my, my you have learned the hard way when it comes to trusting in the Old Religion, haven't you Arthur?"

Arthur stiffened. "I've faced enough hardship because of it in my life. I realize now that magic isn't bad but I know that there are certain rules that must be followed."

"Then it is a good thing I can bend those rules seeing as I am who I am," the goddess replied, smiling sweetly at him.

"Then… no strings attached? You'll let Merlin see Freya every four months and she won't be a monster?" he asked, unconsciously showing his hope through his words.

The goddess's expression softened. "Contrary to what may be said I am not a selfish being, Arthur Pendragon. I will not inflict any harm upon either of them. Freya has always possessed a good heart and I am very proud of Merlin. He is one of the most remarkable creatures to have ever been created and I have watched him from afar all the moons of his life. I have seen his pain, witnessed his darkest hours, celebrated his triumphs, and understood the secret longings of his heart. I knew long ago that you would come here for his sake."

Arthur stared. "If you knew, why did we even have to have this conversation?"

The goddess laughed, sensing his frustration. Squeezing one of his shoulders, her eyes danced merrily. "Perhaps it is because I enjoy watching you struggle with expressing yourself."

Arthur's mouth opened and closed, unable to form any sentences for that comment. The Triple Goddess was unlike anything he'd ever expected. She actually had a very child-like side to her. Shaking his head in bewilderment, he tried to gather his thoughts so as to properly express his thanks.

"Thank you, my lady, for granting a portion of my request," he said, stooping into a bow.

"It is the only portion I can give," the goddess replied with a sad smile. "I hope it is enough."

"I believe it will be," Arthur said. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, Arthur," the goddess smiled.

"Um… when should we expect Freya?"

"Go to the lake of Avalon. She will meet you there."

"Now?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"But of course," the goddess chuckled. "What better way than to start their new life together than the anniversary of their separation?"

"Right," Arthur murmured. "Well, uh, if that's all…"

"Goodbye young Pendragon," the goddess said, smiling at him affectionately.

"Goodbye," Arthur replied bowing to her, "and thank you."

When he looked up again, the goddess had vanished. Glancing around and finding himself truly alone, Arthur made for the exit. He could hardly believe his luck. The goddess had not only appeared but granted his request! Well… sort of. Even so, he wasn't about to complain. Merlin would be able to see Freya again and that was all that mattered.

The moment he stepped out of the castle Kilgarrah swooped from the sky landing beside him. "Well, well, well it appears that you were able to speak with the goddess after all."

"Yes indeed," Arthur replied walking up to the great beast. "And she sort of granted my request."

Kilgarrah's eyes widened. "What did she say?"

"She said that she was proud of Merlin and his accomplishments. Since Freya is now the Lady of the Lake, Gatekeeper of Avalon, the Triple Goddess said she couldn't allow her to be with Merlin all the time but she was willing to grant them some time to see each other. Every four months for an entire month, Merlin and Freya can be together under the condition that Merlin first upholds his destiny of serving and protecting me."

Arthur shifted uncomfortably when saying this. Kilgarrah lowered his head. "Why are you upset? Your request was granted – not even I thought the goddess would do such a thing."

Arthur scowled. "I appreciate your confidence concerning the matter Kilgarrah."

"Arthur, what's wrong?"

The king sighed. "I can't help but think that Merlin's relationship with Freya is the way it is because of me. I killed the girl in the first place and now the goddess's condition in order for them to stay together is for Merlin to serve me as he has since the day we met."

"You must not feel responsible for the young girl's death, Arthur. You were under the impression that she was nothing more than a threat to your people."

"That may be true but what about the goddess's condition now? If I was removed from the equation, would Merlin and Freya be able to be together all the time?"

Kilgarrah shook his head. "I don't believe that would be the case, Arthur. I know you have heard it said before but perhaps I need to remind you. You and Merlin are two sides of the same coin. He would not truly be happy if you were not part of his life even if he is only meant to serve and protect you. Do not forget that this whole time he has found great happiness in being by your side despite Freya's death. I believe it would be a mistake for you to think that you are a burden to Merlin. You never were nor will you ever be."

Arthur smiled up at him even going so far as to rub the dragon's snout. "Thank you, Kilgarrah. I needed to hear that."

Kilgarrah dropped his head down low so that Arthur could climb up behind it. "Are we returning to Camelot now?"

"Not just yet," Arthur replied. "That is, if you're okay making one last stop?"

"I assume we are going to the lake of Avalon then?" Kilgarrah wisely guessed.

"Indeed, my friend," Arthur answered, smiling. "We're going to meet a very precious and fair young maiden."

Kilgarrah took off, flying over the vast forests in the direction of the lake of Avalon. It only took ten minutes to get there. The lake itself was completely still despite the slight breeze causing the trees to shiver. Kilgarrah landed on the shore and Arthur slipped off before both of them looked out over the lake's glassy surface. A strange silence suddenly fell as the lake began to glow with a soft yellow light and a figure began to appear.

Her black hair was just below her shoulder blades, cascading around her pale face in soft waves. Large brown eyes surrounded by long eyelashes were gazing upon him in shyness. Her nose was rounded, her lips full and pink, and her figure petite but fitting, clothed in a plum colored dress. As the Lady of the Lake approached him, stepping out of the water onto the shore, Arthur couldn't help but think that Merlin had set his sights on a very pretty girl.

Freya lowered her gaze and curtsied. "My lord," she muttered in a quiet voice.

From her demeanor Arthur immediately deduced that Freya was very shy. He remembered that he was the reason why she was dead and suddenly he didn't know what to say. Freya dared look up at him and her eyes were filled with something that nearly broke his heart: fear.

Arthur immediately found his voice. "There is no need to be afraid of me," he said hastily. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. If I had any idea – that is – if I had known – I never would have –"

A slight giggle escaped her and she covered her mouth, her eyes widening in terror. "I'm sorry," she replied. "I didn't mean to laugh."

"No… no… it's alright," Arthur muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "I apologize. I'm usually more eloquent when it comes to addressing a lady." He paused, trying to overcome his embarrassment. "Um… I'm sorry for what I did to you in the past. My intentions were to protect my people. Had I been more understanding, I never would have attacked you."

"I do not fault you, Arthur Pendragon," Freya replied sincerely. "You have a tender heart and acted according to your understanding. Concerning what happened, I never held anger or malice towards you. Though I died, the last moments of my life are the most precious to me."

"Because of Merlin," Arthur guessed.

Freya's face softened and there was no mistaking the love she felt for the Court Sorcerer. "Yes," she whispered. "Merlin brought me the one thing I thought was lost to me forever." Tears pricked at her eyes. "He made me feel loved. And you, Arthur Pendragon, have brought about something I've longed for, for a very long time. You spoke to the Triple Goddess and asked for what I thought was impossible."

She then shocked the king by kneeling at his feet, taking his hand and pressing her forehead against his knuckles. "Thank you," she whispered, her tears falling thick and fast. "Merlin could never have a truer friend."

Arthur didn't like seeing her kneel before him so he reached forward and guided her back to her feet. She stared at him curiously but he merely smiled. "I'm afraid Merlin is the greatest friend I could ask for – though, don't tell him I said that; we wouldn't want him to get too arrogant."

Freya smiled through her tears. "I should hope not, Sire." It was then that she noticed Kilgarrah and a soft gasp escaped her. Turning away from Arthur, she stepped up to the Great Dragon and curtsied low. "It is an honor to be in your presence, Great Dragon."

Kilgarrah looked upon her in fondness before respectively bowing his head. "The honor is all mine, Lady of the Lake. Though we have never met, I am glad to do so now."

"I have watched you as you have been there for Merlin" – Freya reached forward and rubbed his snout – "Thank you."

"It has been a pleasure to do so," Kilgarrah smiled, "Even if he has not always listened."

Freya sent him an apologetic smile. "Yes, well, Merlin has always followed his heart even if it has meant his actions have not followed the advice of his mentors."

"I can agree wholeheartedly with that," Arthur muttered.

Freya turned her smile to him. "I know he can be trying at times, Arthur, but he has always done what he felt has been best concerning his destiny. Thank you for being patient with and watching over him."

"He's done the same for us," Arthur replied. Catching Kilgarrah's eye, he clapped his hands together. "Well, shall we be going?"

Freya suddenly became very shy again. "Are we going to Camelot?"

Arthur squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "Yes but don't worry; it's a much friendlier place than it was the last time you were there."

Freya nodded, still apprehensive. She looked at Kilgarrah. "May I ride you back to the castle?"

"My dear young woman you may ride me any time you like," Kilgarrah replied with a fondness that Arthur had never seen the dragon display before.

Helping Freya onto Kilgarrah's neck, Arthur muttered, "I think he fancies you."

Freya smiled slightly as the king hoisted himself up behind her. "So it would seem," she replied quietly.

Kilgarrah spread his great wings and took off into the air, flying back towards Camelot. The great stone citadel came into view a few moments later, the night sky above it now devoid of bursts of magical light. The people seemed to have retired for the evening. Arthur frowned. How long had he been gone?

Kilgarrah started his descent towards the Dragon's Keep, his giant claws mere inches above the trees. Slowing his speed, the Great Dragon gracefully entered the gaping black hole of the cave's entrance, landing a minute later with a soft thud that reverberated off the stone walls. Aithusa wasted no time descending upon them, her large white body coming into view just as Arthur was helping Freya off of Kilgarrah's neck.

"I see that your request was successful!" Aithusa cried in delight, looking down upon Freya with equal fondness that Kilgarrah had displayed. Lowering her head, she eyed the Lady of the Lake with her best dragon smile. "It is a pleasure to finally meet the love of our dragon lord's heart."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, Aithusa," Freya responded sheepishly. "I watched as Merlin hatched and christened you. You have become quite magnificent in these few short years. I hope you live a long and happy life."

"Oh I like her," Aithusa praised, looking at Kilgarrah.

The Great Dragon rolled his large golden eyes but he was trying not to smile; he liked her too.

"Shall we?" Arthur asked, inviting Freya to follow him down the hall towards the door.

"I don't know if it is wise to go that way, Arthur," Aithusa warned. "The door was not enchanted for the Lady of the Lake to pass through."

Arthur frowned. "You're right. Well, we'll just have to take the other route then."

Freya nervously shuffled after him, waving goodbye to the dragons as they stepped out of the cave into the cool night air. "Sire?" she asked nervously as they wandered around Camelot's outer wall.

"Freya, please, call me Arthur," the king invited.

"Very well," she muttered. "Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Are you taking me immediately to see Merlin?"

"Of course!" Arthur replied, surprised when she didn't seem too enthused by his answer. "Unless… you don't want to see him?" he asked quizzically.

Freya's eyes dropped to her feet as she rubbed her arms. "I… I do want to see him," she admitted, "but…"

Arthur stopped, sensing her distress. "What is it?" he asked kindly.

Freya shuffled her feet back and forth, unable to meet his gaze. "I… well… I don't feel… presentable," she muttered almost so quietly that Arthur didn't catch what she'd said. Her cheeks were bright and her arms were wrapped around herself self consciously.

Arthur frowned. Of course she was presentable! But then he remembered something Guinevere had told him once when he'd complained that she was taking a long time getting ready in the mornings… _"Women like to look beautiful for the man they love, Arthur."_

Slapping his forehead, he cried, "Of course! How stupid of me… Freya, why don't I take you to Guinevere? She might have a different dress you could wear and some… girl things you'd like…"

Freya shook her head, petrified. "I couldn't ask for the queen to fawn over me!"

Arthur held up a hand. "Freya, I insist. She'll want to help. Believe me; we've been praying for Merlin to find a girl to be with for years. I know Guinevere will be more than ecstatic to help."

Freya swallowed. "If that is your wish, Sire."

Arthur smiled. "It is. Come on; we'll have to sneak inside in order to avoid Merlin's gaze. The poor man might be going out of his mind trying to find me now that the celebrations are over for the night."

Slipping through the gate and sticking to the shadows, Arthur couldn't help but think of all the times when he and Merlin snuck out of the castle at night back in his days as a prince. A smile lit his face as he took great pleasure avoiding the guard patrol. Jokingly he turned to Freya who had huddled very close beside him. "I promise that this is the only night you'll have to maneuver around like this."

Freya gave him a small smile in return. "I'm sure," she muttered.

They were able to get inside the castle with relative ease, rushing through the halls until they reached the royal chambers. Arthur opened the door and poked his head inside. "Merlin?" he called.

There was a gasp but it wasn't from his manservant – it was from his worried wife. Guinevere jumped up from the chair she had been sitting in, rushing to the door. "Arthur!" she cried, yanking the door open and pulling him into an embrace. "Where have you been?" she demanded.

Arthur stepped out of her arms and turned around, gently taking Freya by the hand and pulling her inside before quickly shutting the door. Guinevere eyed the Lady of the Lake with slight confusion.

"Guinevere, allow me to introduce Freya."

Freya curtsied. "My lady."

"A pleasure to meet you," Guinevere said more out of politeness than anything else. The look in her eyes demanded further explanation.

Arthur grinned. "Freya is the woman Merlin is in love with."

Guinevere's entire countenance lit up as she eyed the nervous young woman with excitement. "Are you really?"

Freya nodded sheepishly. "Yes, my lady."

Arthur smirked. "Guinevere? Could you see to it that Freya is taken care of?"

"Of course. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to keep Merlin busy."

"Are we to meet you somewhere?" Guinevere asked.

Arthur thought a moment and then grinned. "The catacombs."

"The catacombs?" Guinevere questioned.

Freya, on the other hand, shuffled her feet while blushing. "Merlin took me there… to keep me safe." She looked over at Arthur. "Is that where I am to meet him?"

"I thought it fitting. It's fairly private and we recently had it cleaned up so it isn't as filthy as when you were there. But if you prefer to reunite with him somewhere else, I can arrange it."

"No, the catacombs are perfect," Freya muttered, getting a faraway look on her face. "Perfect," she repeated in a whisper.

Arthur and Guinevere shared a smile. "Try to be there in an hour," Arthur suggested. "I'd like you to make it there before we do."

Guinevere smiled. "You just want to see Merlin's reaction, don't you?"

Smirking, Arthur shrugged. "Perhaps."

Shaking her head while chuckling, Guinevere gave Arthur a quick kiss before the king slipped through the door to search out his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**A huge thank you to everyone who has given this tale some form of love whether you've simply read it, favorited it, followed it, and/or reviewed! I appreciate it all.**

 **Disclaimer: BBC Merlin isn't mine but I'm eternally grateful it was created!**

04: Mended

"Arthur!"

Arthur twisted around to find Gwaine and Leon rushing towards him.

"Where have you been?" Gwaine demanded. "The last we saw of you, you were wandering off with Iseldir."

"Merlin's been frantic," Leon put in.

Arthur tried not to smirk. "I just took a quick trip to the Isle of the Blessed."

"What were you doing there?" Leon wondered.

"Oh… just meeting with the Triple Goddess to ask for a favor," Arthur replied evasively.

The two knights looked at each other before looking back at their king with surprised expressions. "And… did you meet with her?" Gwaine asked, lowering his voice.

Arthur looked back and forth, checking to make sure a certain sorcerer was nowhere in sight. "I did," he whispered. "In a way, she granted my request. I won't say more for now but what I need you all to do is help me come up with a plan to keep Merlin distracted for an hour. And we have to come up with a way to get him into the catacombs at that time."

Both knights frowned. "Well… have you had dinner yet?" Gwaine asked.

Arthur suddenly realized just how hungry he was. "No," he confessed.

"That should keep him busy for a while," Leon muttered, agreeing with Gwaine's suggestion. "Then we can storm in and say there's been a report of something suspicious lurking in the catacombs."

"Excellent!" Arthur praised. "Make sure Percival, Elyan, and Gaius are in on the plan. Have them stationed just outside the catacombs. The four of us will go in first and then they can follow behind. Remember, Merlin can't suspect a thing!"

"Yes, Sire," Gwaine replied grinning while Leon nodded.

"Get going," Arthur hissed and as soon as the two men were about to whip around the corner Arthur filled his lungs with air. _"MERLIN!"_ he shouted as loud as he could, trying to put as much annoyance in his tone as possible.

Twenty seconds later, he had to keep himself from laughing as Merlin came tumbling around the corner, breathing heavily as he bent over holding his knees. He obviously had run up several flights of stairs. Fixing his face into an irritated expression, Arthur folded his arms. "Just where on earth have you been?" he demanded.

Merlin looked at him in annoyance as well as bewilderment. "Where on earth… have _I_ been?" he asked, winded. "I have to ask you the same! I haven't seen you in over two hours! Nobody knew where you were! Do you know I searched the castle up and down three times, ran out to the lower town, and even checked the surrounding woods looking for you? I was on my way to ask Kilgarrah and Aithusa to join in searching for you when you screamed for me. Where have you been Arthur?"

Touched that his manservant had gone to such lengths to look for him, Arthur tried not to show it as he replied, "It isn't any business of yours when I decide that I want to get away from everyone for a while, Merlin."

Anger filled the warlock's eyes. "On the contrary, it is my business!" he snapped back.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'm the king, Merlin. If I want a moment to myself then I'll have it _alone_."

Merlin sighed, clearly trying to come to grips with his emotions. "Yes, Sire," he grumbled.

Feeling just a tad bit guilty, Arthur clapped Merlin on the shoulder. "Merlin, I appreciate your dedication to making my safety your first priority. I'm sorry I ran off without telling you where I was going."

Merlin considered him for a moment before allowing his tense shoulders to relax. "I just worry about you," he confessed. "Every time you run off alone, something happens. I've had to watch your back since the moment we met. Just, the next time you decide you need a moment, at least tell me where it is you're going? For my peace of mind at least?"

Arthur smirked. "I think I can do that. Now, since you're so eager to take care of me, fetch me some dinner won't you?"

Merlin stared at him. "But didn't you already eat at the festival?"

"I was entertaining our people, Merlin. I didn't have the luxury to stuff my face like you."

Merlin's mouth dropped open. "I wasn't stuffing my face! If anyone was doing the entertaining tonight it was me!"

"Not everyone considers magic entertaining, Merlin," Arthur teased.

"Oh yes I forgot," Merlin replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "they prefer to see brainless knights bash each other to death with swords."

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Sire?"

"Shut up."

Arthur hid his grin as he turned on his heel but not before he caught the happy smirk on Merlin's face; the two did enjoy the familiar banter. Walking down the hall towards the dining room, Arthur called over his shoulder, "I'll be in the dining room. And don't you dare keep me waiting or else I'll have you mucking up the stables for a week without magic!"

"Yes, Sire," Merlin called before rushing down the hall towards the kitchen.

Arthur patted himself on the back. Merlin didn't suspect a thing. Grinning, he walked into the dining room and settled himself in his chair, pleased beyond reason that in just under an hour Merlin was going to get the surprise of his life. It took every ounce of will power to pull the grin from his face when the warlock reappeared ten minutes later with a tray full of food.

"That has to be a record for you," Arthur commented as Merlin set the table before him.

"Well, I'm not entirely thrilled with mucking out stables," Merlin replied, filling Arthur's cup.

Arthur considered him a moment before offering the chair next to him. It had become regular practice for Merlin to join him at the table when he dined. Merlin was more than happy to stand the whole time but Arthur liked it when Merlin sat with him as a friend and confidant.

"Is there anything else you need, Sire?"

"Merlin, sit down," Arthur ordered, smirking. Merlin grinned as he did as requested. Arthur offered him some cheese but he politely declined. Helping himself to the handsome amount of pork on his plate, Arthur asked Merlin how things were going with the druids now that the festival had officially started.

"They're being civil," Merlin replied. "But I think it's more out of respect for me than anything else."

"Surely they can't be that hostile?"

"Well, it's more the leaders than the people themselves," Merlin admitted. "Some of those old chieftains have been on edge with each other for over twenty years."

"What quarrels do they have with each other? I thought they'd be peaceful."

Merlin sighed. "Well, like I said days ago, the rift is coming from the groups from the neighboring kingdoms. From what I've gathered, there's a relic that is supposed to be passed between the groups every five years for protection purposes but one of the leaders decided to keep the relic longer than his appointed time because he believed the leader he was supposed to pass it to was incapable of handling the responsibility."

"What is the relic?"

Merlin scowled. "It's a traveling cloak that supposedly belonged to Taliesin, a great seer to the kings of old during the time of the Old Religion before the Great Purge."

Arthur stared. "You mean to tell me… the druids aren't getting along because they're fighting over a piece of cloth?"

Merlin nodded, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I know; it's completely ludicrous to me too but to them it's a huge deal."

"Why?" Arthur wondered incredulously. "Does the cloak possess some kind of special powers?"

"No!" Merlin groaned. "That's what's so ridiculous over this whole affair! It's simply an heirloom! There is nothing magical about it. I'm not even sure if it really belonged to Taliesin in the first place. To me, it looks like any other old cloak."

"Is there a way you can find out if it is or not?" Arthur asked, trying to help his friend solve this frankly idiotic dispute.

Merlin pondered for a moment. "Well, I suppose I can make a trip to the Crystal Cave and look for clues. Something might turn up."

"Hypothetically speaking, if you were to find the cloak didn't belong to the seer, would the druid leaders believe your word and dismiss the matter?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Merlin answered truthfully. "They respect me since I'm Emrys but I don't know if my word will be enough to stop the grudges they're holding against each other."

"Only one way to find out I suppose," Arthur said, shrugging. "We can go to the Crystal Cave after the Peace Festival. Unless you don't think the druids will be civil for the rest of the week."

"I think they'll behave," Merlin replied. "They may be upset about past grudges but they're desirous for peace."

"That's good," Arthur cheered. "We wouldn't want them to be at each other's throats for the next five days now would we?"

"Definitely not," Merlin agreed.

The two passed the time talking of other things until – right on cue – Gwaine threw the doors open and stormed into the room with Leon right behind, both looking winded. Arthur, playing the act perfectly, stood up immediately and demanded, "Gwaine, Leon, what's wrong?"

"Sire, there have been reports of something suspicious in the catacombs," Gwaine said, running a hand through his long hair to remove it from his sweaty face.

"Did anyone see what it might be?" Arthur demanded.

"No, Sire," Leon answered gravely. "It was moving too fast to make out a definite shape."

"What do you think, Merlin?" Arthur asked, turning to the Court Sorcerer.

"It could be a magical creature if it was hard for the human eye to make out a shape," Merlin replied.

Arthur frowned. "Alright. Merlin, you and I will go and investigate. Leon, Gwaine come with us. Let's hope this won't be too serious of a situation. I'd rather not distress the people concerning the matter."

The three men nodded before following Arthur out of the room. It took every ounce of self control for the king not to snicker. The plan was progressing perfectly. His heart hammered in his chest and he tried desperately not to glance at Merlin for fear of giving anything away. They reached the catacombs ten minutes later, Arthur and the two knights keeping up appearances by drawing their swords. Merlin whispered a spell, lighting a flame within his palm that brilliantly illuminated the tunnel.

Walking into the silent stone structure, Arthur took a chance to glance at Merlin. The warlock was staring straight ahead. Feeling the need to tease him a little, Arthur smirked, "Don't look so scared, Merlin. I'm sure that whatever it is, it isn't something to be afraid of."

"I'm not scared," Merlin bantered, "I'm just being cautious."

They came to a fork in the tunnel and Arthur noticed a light at the end of the one on the left. Figuring that was where Guinevere had placed Freya, Arthur ordered for them to head towards the light. "Merlin, why don't you go first?"

It was Merlin's turn to smirk. "What's the matter Arthur? Afraid it might be something you can't handle?"

Arthur snorted. "Not really. I just figure that if it is a magical creature you might have a better time disarming it in order for us to move in and do the real work."

Merlin scowled at him slightly before rolling his eyes and walking down the hall at a brisk pace. Arthur glanced back at Leon and Gwaine who both were sporting huge grins like he was.

As the young warlock approached the end of the tunnel, he wondered over what creature could move so fast that it was a blur to the human eye. Perhaps one of the druid children had brought a magical creature to the Peace Festival? Merlin glanced over his shoulder and Arthur nodded to him in encouragement, displaying silently that they would be right behind him. Taking a deep breath, Merlin turned the corner.

His breath caught in his throat and his heart stopped beating. Standing before him in a dress the color of deep scarlet, her eyes full of tears was…

"Freya," he breathed, his mouth falling open.

Her loose dark hair swayed a little as she took a couple hesitant steps towards him and took his hands with a sheepish smile on her face. Glancing through her eyelashes, she found his gaze. "Merlin," she muttered, her smile deepening, "I have missed you."

If he had been paying more attention, Merlin would have noticed they had an audience but at the moment he only had eyes on the woman before him. He was having the greatest difficulty finding anything to say in reply for he was too shocked to think. So he allowed instinct to rule him: pulling Freya into his arms, he lowered his head and kissed her, going so far as to lift her off the ground.

Arthur caught Guinevere's eye on the other side of the room and found she was mirroring a similar smile to his own. The two turned their attention back to Merlin who was at the moment kissing the Lady of the Lake with such love that Arthur began to think that maybe they should be left alone. He glanced to his left and saw Gwaine and Leon sporting huge grins, their eyebrows raised in amusement. Across the room, Elyan, Percival, and Gaius stood beside Guinevere, also elated to see their friend reunited with the love of his heart.

Merlin pulled away from Freya to stare into her eyes. "You're really here," he muttered, stroking her cheek.

Freya smiled, taking his hand. "I am."

"How is this possible?"

Freya looked passed Merlin at Arthur and the Court Sorcerer turned around. Their eyes met and Arthur stepped forward, suddenly feeling sheepish. "Don't look so shocked, Merlin. I couldn't stand you moping around any longer so I decided to try and do something about it."

"But… how?" Merlin wondered.

"I sought an audience with the Triple Goddess."

"You did WHAT?!" Merlin yelped. "Arthur, do you have any idea how dangerous that was?! She could have done something terrible to you!"

"On the contrary, I think she is rather fond of me," Arthur replied, smirking. "And before you throw an even bigger fit, she gave me her word as a goddess that she wouldn't punish anyone in any way in order to grant my request – well, somewhat grant it."

"And what request was that?" Merlin asked.

"That she would allow you to have happiness like the rest of us," Arthur answered. "After all these years it hasn't escaped my attention of how lonely you seem to be, Merlin. After you told us your story a few days ago I felt the need to remedy what was broken. I went to the goddess and she granted my wish of allowing you to be with Freya. However, there are conditions. Since Freya is the Lady of the Lake, Gatekeeper of Avalon, the goddess couldn't allow her to live by your side constantly from here on out. But she has granted that every four months, Freya can come and live with you for thirty days before having to return to the lake of Avalon from now until the day you die. The other condition is that in order for this pattern to remain, you have to put me first, protecting and serving me according to my needs. If you do not do this, the privilege of having Freya visit every four months will be taken away from you." Arthur shifted, frowning at his friend guiltily. "I'm sorry, Merlin. I did not ask the goddess to make that part of the deal."

Merlin stared at him silently for a few seconds and everyone waited to see what the young warlock would do. Releasing Freya, Merlin walked over to Arthur and considered him before pulling him into a brotherly embrace. Arthur stiffened in surprise, completely shocked by his manservant's reaction. Normally he would have considered this to be inappropriate behavior but Arthur felt brotherly affection spur him to return Merlin's embrace. He patted him on the back a couple of times with great force before Merlin pulled away.

"Thank you," Merlin whispered, his eyes brimming with tears. "You didn't have to risk so much for me."

Arthur raised an eyebrow while an amused grin plagued his kingly features. "Of course I did, Merlin. If anyone deserves to have happiness, it's you."

"Hear hear!" several of the knights cheered.

Merlin's entire countenance brightened as he glanced at all his friends and then back to the king. "Thank you, Arthur. I've never had a truer friend."

Freya stepped forward, taking Merlin's hand. The warlock looked upon her with adoration. "We both are indebted to you, Arthur," she said. "Perhaps, to help keep the condition the Triple Goddess has set, I could offer to work as the Queen's handmaiden? That way both Merlin and I can be occupied in serving until relieved of our duties."

"And you'll both be able to see each other throughout the day," Guinevere said, stepping away from the wall. "It would be an honor to have you, Freya."

Arthur's grin matched that of Merlin's as he looked upon the two of them like they were the younger siblings he'd always longed for. "If my queen approves, so do I. Welcome to Camelot Freya."

Freya laughed lightly as Merlin wrapped his arm around her, squeezing her against his side. Guinevere's hand slipped into Arthur's and he glanced down to find her eyes brimming with pride. The king looked up in time to see Merlin staring at him once more in gratitude and a surge of happiness jolted through him. In that moment, Arthur felt all was as it should be for the remedy to Merlin's broken heart had finally been found.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this little short story! I wrote it simply because I'm a hopeless Freylin fan and always wanted a happy ending for the two. Click that little box below if you feel so inclined to share your thoughts! -pumpkinmoose22**


End file.
